The Final Battle
by MyLookOfDenial
Summary: The Final Battle and Draco and Hermione's fate.


We're going to war and that's all that needs to be said, not everyone's going to come back, and that's all that needs to be known, we're not all going to make it, there will be casualties, there will be deaths, and that's what I have to try not to think

THE FINAL BATTLE

- - - - - - - - -

We're going to war and that's all that needs to be said, not everyone's going to come back, and that's all that needs to be known, we're not all going to make it, there will be casualties, there will be deaths, and that's what I have to try not to think about. Because it's up to me to get everyone together, to get the students of Hogwarts united, the teachers all went off to try to protect us, it won't be long before the Death Eaters break in, before the death starts, the loss, the pain, the hurt.

Maybe this will be the end for me, maybe we will win, maybe, but then again maybe not, although I don't doubt that Harry is a strong wizard. But nether do I doubt the full extent of Voldemort's power, but maybe this is the start of more death, if this is not the final and only battle, what's there to say that this war won't last for months, years even? There is nothing to say this though, noone knows the outcome, noone can predict this, so we go to battle, and we fight like the brave students of Hogwarts that we are.

I take in all the faces of all the students, the first and second years are locked in the room of requirement, hopefully safe, so that leaves the rest of the years to battle, except some Slytherin's have left to battle alongside Voldemort, and that's understood, I have realised that they have no choice in what they do, or who they fight for, it's up to their parents, and their parents have chosen the Dark Side. And I don't hate them for this, I respect that they're fighting for what they believe, even if what they believe is wrong, there is nothing I can do about it.

I realised that Harry nor Ron were going to speak, as the students looked to the famous golden trio for support, I realised that it would be my words that would lead them, the way it always is, Hermione Granger, the clever one, the one who's always right. But is it right of me to tell these students that we will win? When even I can see that the hope is extremely slim, I cleared my throat, about to give them hope and comfort, I then realised that it would be foolish.

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that we will win, there is a chance we will not, but then there is a chance that the dark side won't win. We will fight for freedom, for the light side, for everything that is good and right. If you don't think you can fight out there I will advise you to go to the room of requirement, don't be ashamed to admit that you will not be about to fight out there." I looked around, noone moved. "The Death Eaters will break through soon, be prepared to use magic that you would never have dreamed of using, if need be, kill, because they will only kill you first, Death Easters are heartless, and don't care who you are, if you don't wish to kill, then stun, I'm not telling you to be murderers, but I'm warning you that when it comes to you or them, it should be you that survives, that lives. So fight with honour, protect your friends and comrades, and help to win this war, because we are the wizarding worlds only hope."

"No Pressure." Ron said loudly, everyone laughed, then realised what was happening and stopped quickly.

"Good luck out there everyone, I hope to see you after, when we win!" I said loudly and everyone cheered and yelled, I caught the eye of Draco Malfoy, and shared a smile with him, he changed sides in the end. We were Head Boy and Girl for the past year, we were friends, well at first we were, we are dating, I must admit I like him, a lot, I don't know whether he like me as much but, we've been together a year now, I guess I'm happy, or was until this war really hit me. Funny really, how you become more than friends with people you never expected to be.

The doors flew open and Death Easters ran in, I heard the screams as the green light hit, Avada Kedavra's were being shouted, funny how alike Abracadabra and Avada Kedavra are, I was pulled from my though as a boy next to me fell, I pointed my wand forwards at the Death Easter in front of me and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA." I waited for a second to feel something, remorse, guilt? But none came, I ran forwards shouting the killing curse, the Death Eaters fell, I had no mercy, these foul creatures would only kill others, if I did not kill them, so I carried on feeling nothing, but the thrill of the fight, nodding to other fighters like myself, I saw no other students using the killing curse like me, they were stunning or battling.

I looked around myself and saw Ginny battling a Death Easter, I hurriedly shot the curse of death at Ginny's opponent, I ran towards her and caught her as she slumped to the floor, I dragged her long with me and shot the curse at any danger around me. I caught sight of Draco Malfoy, he nodded to me and we shared a smile as I passed, we were the only ones killing.

I reached the room of requirement and saw some students outside it guarding the entrance, they took Ginny from me and I ran back to the battle, back to the death and pain. I saw Bellatrix Lestrange, she giggle as she saw me, her high pitched voice echoing around the room even through the shouts of curses.

"Hello mudblood." She said to me.

"Hello Bellatrix." I said, she giggled again, she shot a curse at me, I dodged, "AVADA KEDAVRA." I yelled, as she fell I saw a look of shock pass across her face, I turned from her and carried on the killing.

I ran forward and saw outside the entrance hall, Harry and Voldemort battling for their lives, I was so proud to see Harry out there, I kept shooting curses at Death Easters who were in my sight, killing those that deserved death. I heard them both shout the killing curse at the same time, Harry's face was scrunched up in concentration, his scar looked like a true lightening bolt in the dim light, his face lit in an iridescent green colour. Voldemort looked weak, and then Harry fell, Voldemort's curse smashed into him and he dropped like a stone to the floor, it was over, all over.

- - - - - - - - -

I sat on the cold chair, on trial, the Death Eaters had the decency enough not to chain me to the chair, probably because they would kill us instantly if we tried to escape. Beside me sat Draco Malfoy, we sat awaiting our fate. The familiar faces of Death Eaters around us, they no longer wore their masks.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, you are both here for using the killing curse multiple times on the night of the final battle, do you deny this? "

"No." We chorused.

"Also Miss Granger one of your crimes is being a mudblood and Mr Malfoy one of your crimes is being a blood traitor." We sat still listening to our crimes and wishing that Harry was still alive and had saved us. "A decision has been made, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger." He said, we each held out breath, I felt his hand on mine, and I held onto his, knowing we would not be saved, but still hoping we would be sent a lifeline. "You will both be sentenced to death for the crimes you have committed, using an unforgivable is a crime enough, but using it multiple times is a crime that only death can match up to and your blood crimes deserve death, you killed many loyal servants of the Dark Lord."

"Good. They deserved death." I yelled angrily, the tears blurring my vision, I was going to die, at 18 years old my life would be over.

"That's irrelevant Miss Granger, it is the Dark Lord's will."

"Then fucking get it over with!" Draco shouted himself, as angry as I was, our hands gripped together, knowing the battle was pointless.

"Take them away." The judge said, ignoring the comment that had been made, the people around cheered, our deaths would make them happy. We were the last two of the light side, everyone else was dead, we would be with them soon.

"See you in hell!" I screamed at the judge, he glared at me.

"Fucking Prick." Draco yelled, and we walked out the courtroom with dignity, holding hands, he smiled at me, I smiled back.

"That was interesting." I said as we walked down the corridor, to our cells, we were to die tomorrow.

"Shame really." He said, I sighed, wishing I could live.

- - - - - - - - -

We sat in our cell, we were sharing, they couldn't be bothered to find us separate ones.

"There were so many things I wanted to do." I said sadly.

"Same." He sighed, "Tell me Mione?"

I caught his grey eyes in mine, "I wanted to grow up, I wanted to fall in love, get married, get pregnant, have children, be a good mother, be a grandmother, and die happy, not like this." I hissed, "You?"

"Pretty much the same, except I didn't want to get pregnant, I wanted to be a father, and be a better father to my children, than my father ever was." I felt the tears slide steadily down my cheeks as the true realisation hit me, I mean sure I realised before, but I merely had hours to live.

I felt Draco's strong arms around me and I buried my face into his shirt, his familiar scent claiming me, I looked up into his eyes and he smiled at me, he wiped away the tears on my cheeks and rested his forehead onto mine. My brown eyes stared into his grey ones, he pulled away from my forehead, so our faces were in front of each other, I could feel his cool breath on my face and felt his lips brush mine softly, I felt my arms wrap around his neck and pressed my lips back to his, his arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in, we didn't kiss gently, it was more of a fight for dominance, we poured the anger at our deaths into each other, our last acts, together.

I opened my eyes as light streamed through the tiny window of our cell, I felt strong arms around me and saw Draco Malfoy, his arms around my waist, my chest pressed to his, I sat up and shook him awake. He opened his eyes groggily and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"They'll be coming soon." I said sadly, I stood up and picked up my clothes, littered on the floor, Draco did the same. We sat back on the bed, his arms around my waist, my head on his shoulder, the tears falling down my cheeks, salty waterfalls of sadness. We were allowed to wash and change, at least we would die looking good.

We walked out together, hand in hand, my small hand shaking uncontrollably in his steady one, I looked out and around us, this was inhumane, old fashioned, disgusting. But then this was the reign of Voldemort. Executing, a medieval practice, a barbaric punishment, we were led up onto the platform, we were having the death curse shot at us, we will be killed as we killed others.

We stood together, our arms wrapped around each other, a final embrace, we would die together, my head rested on his shoulder, our faces on the executioner, the Death Eaters around us screamed and cheered. Voldemort stood stony faced, but a slight smile played at this lips. I was disgusted to see Lucius Malfoy cheering with his fellow Death Eaters, for his son's death.

"Get on with it!" Draco said annoyed, the executioner looked to the judge, who nodded, I fixed a glare at him, I looked back at the executioner, my death.

The tears fell steadily, "I love you." I heard Draco whisper, I smiled, he loved me.

"I love you too." I said admitting what I had felt for so long and I felt him squeeze me tight to him as the green light came towards us, I felt nothing except Draco's arms around me as I died, we fell to the floor, in each others embrace. Then the blackness surrounded me and I prayed that wherever I went, Draco would be there. The black took over and nothing else mattered, nothing else existed, the end was here, we were free of the reign of terror.

THE END


End file.
